doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Frontier in Space
"Frontier in Space" is the third story of the tenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Jon Pertwee *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *President of Earth - Vera Fusek *General Williams - Michael Hawkins *Draconian Prince - Peter Birrell *Gardiner - Ray Lonnen *Kemp - Barry Ashton *Hardy - John Rees *Stewart - Graham Leaman *Newscaster - Louis Mahoney *Draconian Space Pilot - Roy Pattison *Secretary - Karol Hagar *The Master - Roger Delgado *Professor Dale - Harold Goldblatt *Patel - Madhav Sharma *Prison Governor - Dennis Bowen *Cross - Richard Shaw *Sheila - Luan Peters *Technician - Caroline Hunt *Lunar Guard - Lawrence Harrington *Draconian Captain - Bill Wilde *Draconian Emperor - John Woodnutt *Draconian Messenger - Ian Frost *Earth Cruiser Captain - Clifford Elkin *First Ogron - Stephen Thorne *Second Ogron - Michael Kilgarriff *Third Ogron - Rick Lester *Congressman Brook - Ramsay Williams *Newscaster - Bill Mitchell (credit only) *Pilot of Space Ship - Stanley Price *Daleks - **John Scott Martin **Murphy Grumbar **Cy Town *Dalek Voice - Michael Wisher Uncredited performers *Timothy Craven as an Earth Security cell guard (2) *Lawrence Davidson as the first secretary of the Draconian Embassy (2) *Pat Gorman as **President of Earth's guard (2) **Illusion of a Sea Devil (6) *Dennis Plenty as an Earth Security entry guard (2) *Unknown actor as an illusion of a Mutt (6) Crew *Written by Malcolm Hulke *Directed by Paul Bernard *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Visual Effects Designers - **Bernard Wilkie **Rhys Jones *Lighting - Ralph Walton *Sound - Brian Hiles *Costume Designer - Barbara Kidd *Make-Up - Sandra Shepherd *Masks by John Friedlander *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Cynthia Ključo References 21st century; 2520; 2539; 2540 "142"; 2390; airlock; ambassador; assault and battery; banana; battle cruiser; battle fleet; battle stations; Belgrade; blaster; boarding party; Bond, James; brigadier; Bureau of Population Control; C-982; captain; cargo ship; chocolate; closed-circuit television camera; cocktail; colony; commander; commissioner; computer; congressman; consulate; Dalek; Dalek city; dominion; Draconia; Draconian; Draconian Embassy; Draconian Emperor; Draconian Emperor's palace; Draconian Empire; Draconian frontier; Draconian War; dragon; Drashig; durilium; Earth; Earth Control; Earth's Empire; Earth Government; Earth military; Earth Security; Earth Senate; electromagnet; electronic lock; engineer; espionage; exterior electrical circuit; film; first officer; flight deck; flour; Fortress Island prison; frontier patrol ship; G-1; galactic coordinates; Galaxy class; gangster; Gardiner's battle cruiser; general; governor; Great Plague of Draconia; gun; Helsinki; High Council of the Time Lords; Historical Monuments Preservation Society; Home! Sweet Home; homing device; Humpty Dumpty; hyperdrive; hyperspace; hypnosis; income tax; Intergalactic Peace Conference; Interplanetary Police; jellyfish; journalist; Leader of the Opposition; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; Los Angeles; Lunar penal colony; Mars-Venus cruise; Mary Had a Little Lamb; massage; Medusoid; memory bank; mercenary; Milky Way Galaxy; mind probe; missile; the Moon; neuronic stun gun; neutraliser; neutronic missile; neutron storm; New Glasgow; New Montreal; nobleman; nursery rhyme; Ogron; Ogron Eater; Ogron homeworld; Ogron raiding ship; panda; Peace Party; Peking; poet; police spaceship; political prisoner; President of Earth; prince; professor; rabbit; radar; radio; red alert; regeneration; remand; reptile; rescue ship; rocket; scout ship; Sea Devil; See Saw Margery Daw; sergeant; shuttle; Sir Galahad; Sirius III; Sirius IV; Sirius IV Dominion Bank; Solonian; Solos; sonic screwdriver; space liner; spaceport; Spaceport 10; spaceship; space suit; spacewalk; Special Security Act; state of emergency; stowaway; tea; telepathic circuits; three-dimensional chess; Time Lord; tin; Tokio; transmitter; Treasury of Earth; treaty; trusty; ultrasonics; UNIT HQ; Venusian karate; videocast; video conference; visual scanner; V sign; wine; Women's Lib; X-29 Additional references High Court of Bassat; Sc; Smalk; The War of the Worlds; Wells, H.G. Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes